Talk:Omega
the image of omega should be removed as this is a wiki for known facts, not speculation and the image is just that. It is only believed to be the omega AI but this hasn't been confirmed. I know that it looks like O'Malley as he appeared in Caboose's mind during Season 2 but he also appeared in the Halo 2 engine and looked identical to Tex. While there is evidence to support the image it has not been confirmed and it is possible that it is not Omega 12:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Although im sure that is Omega's avatar coming out of The Meta, We should get an image of him from Caboose's head just to be on the safe side.Rvb forever 23:00, September 2, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever Different voice in Season 10 ? In the 15th episode, when we hear Omega speaking, it sounds different. Is it just me or is it because he is whispering ? HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 07:52, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Theta has a different voice actor in season 10 than he did in season 6. It seems like a pretty non-question to be comparing the voices of characters from different seasons. :You can't compare Theta to Omega. Theta had what.. one line during Reconstruction ? Whereas Omega got a whole bunch of lines when Church and Tex were inside Caboose's mind. And there, it was Burnie who voiced him. HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 14:39, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :"As a fragment AI representing pure rage, Omega lacks a definitive personality. As a result, much of his personality, intelligence, goals and skills alter depending on that of the host he is currently possessing." :This along with the fact that he had a different voice actor for each host he was in ( Joel Heyman when he was in Caboose, Matt Hullum when he was in Doc and Burnie when he was in Tex) shows that his voice changes for each host so there is a reasonable explanation for why he has a different voiceDezarx (talk) 16:59, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Nope, Burnie voices Omega in Season 2 when he is seen in Caboose's mind ("You'll never catch me !", remember theses lines ?). HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 02:07, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::He meant when Omega was controlling Caboose. >_> Western Gen (talk) 02:54, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :He had the same voice as he did when he was in Tex (Ep100 is best example). There isn't really an issue here. Western Gen (talk) 21:17, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Level of control? I think we should put in the trivia that Omega is one of the two AI, the other being Sigma, who can influence his host to the point where he can take control of his host entirely. Ex. Omega controlling Doc, Sigma potentially influencing Maine into becoming the Meta. Kamikaze839 (talk) 03:42, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I think that would be cool to add. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:49, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Future Article Format Okay, I'm about to edit this article, and I want to know if these edits will be supported. Everything will stay the same with only Relationships, Themes, and Skills and Abilities. #Relationships will consist of subsections on Tex, Doc, and Lopez. I'm not sure who else to add as his interactions have been minimal and depend on the character possesses, but feel free to suggest. #Themes will have subsections on Evil Laugh, Pronouciation, and (maybe) Agression as they appeared in several characters he possessed suggesting it is more related to him than the characters. #Skills and Abilities will have the subsections based on Possession and Kills because possession is his main and only skill as he controls characters and increases their abilities while Kills are when he "forced" characters to kill another. Anyway, that's what's going to be added if this is supported. Thank You. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 02:12, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I just edited this and it doesn't show the edit on the page itself. I mean it shows it when you click to see the changes, but it doesn't show it alone. Theirs a major problems here and would like to discuss about it. From: 20:59, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Unwillingly? I don't think we can just take it for granted that all A.I. would have joined the Meta unwillingly. A.I. such as Omega and Gamma might have been willing to join the Meta, due to the nature of those fragments, and I don't think we can just assume that they were taken against their will. With A.I. like Delta and Theta, then sure, but for the others we can't really know for certain. Socksucker (talk) 22:22, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I would agree with you, however in Reconstruction: Chapter 1, Walter Henderson states the Meta was targeting those who were possessed, but then another soldier would be possessed after the previous one was killed. This means that Tex, Gamma, and Omega for a time were avoiding the Meta instead. Maybe at some point they decided to join him, but I only assume that would happen after several Reds and Blues were killed. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 22:59, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I doubt Tex would join the Meta. Her body was most likely damaged in the crash so she would have not been in a state to fight the very well, thus having no choice but join the Meta.Portalier (talk) 18:29, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Gamma, Omega, and Tex were all in the crashed ship. Gamma was just stuck in Wyoming's helmet so he was easy enough to get. Wether or not he joined willingly we'll never know. Omega could jump, and that's what he was doing after the crash. If I recall, Tex could jump too... though either she wasn't in a state to, or did jump and it didn't matter. Though according to Rec. Ch 1, it seems like she just stayed in her body until the Meta arrived. So I would say Tex didn't have a choice. I'm not sure WHAT Omega was even TRYING to do after the crash... it just seems like he way trying to get away. When the Meta started killing the Reds, Omega still seemed to be jumping from person to person. So Omega, at least, was avoiding the Meta at that time. For whatever reason. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 19:50, June 7, 2013 (UTC)